Tsubalsa Chorrincle: 1º Temporada
by MaraMex
Summary: Una parodia de Tsubasa Chronicle, teniendo una que otras malas palabras y chistecillos blancos, aquí, poco a poco ire presentando los capitulos -total: 17- de la aprodia d ela primera temporada de TRC. Espero lo disfruten, porque la risa es buena terapia
1. La pesadilla comienza

Esto es una parodia de TRC que se me ocurrió jeje, nos remontamos al principio de la serie, tiene alguna que otras malas palabras, aunque también hay uno que otro chistecillo inocente…XP, bueno, presentando… LA PRIEMRA TEMPORADA XD ………¡¡¡¡¡¡¡COMENZAMOS!!!!!!!!

Capitulo 1: La pesadilla comienza…

(País del Show)

Llega un joven de cabello castaño a una casa  
S-Hola padre-dice a una foto (los subtitulos de abajo dicen: Siahora/Shaoran)-de repente se oye un tock, tock, Siahora va a brir, y una chica le da un puñetazo, Siahora se cae y la chica se le abalanza (subtitulo: Zatura/Sakura)

Z-CODAZO-le da codazo en el estomago al pobre 

S-Ah...princesa Zatura

Z-Cuantas veces te lo eh dicho?, ponle un timbre, mis delicadas manos me duelen de tantas veces que e tocado esa puerta

S-Em...lo siento 

Z-Si...ahora

S-Que?

Z-No me referia a ti Siahora, vine a ver como estabas

S-Pues con el codazo supongo que no muy bien

Z-0.0...ups, lo siento- se levanta y ayuda a levantar a Siahora-debo de ser muy pesada

S-Algo 

Z-Bueno, tienes manzanas?

S-Em, si, ahorita se la doy 

Z-Gracias nwn

(Mundo de Chachapon)

(subtitulo: Churrogane/Kurogane)

C-¿QUE ACASO NO HAY ALGUIEN MAS FUERTE?-aparecen un monton de musculosos-EM, lo decia en sentido figurado, con sarcasmo 0.0

(en el palacio de Chachapon, subtitulo: Trompoyo/Tomoyo)

T-¿Que?, ¿han vuelto a madrear a Churrogane?

(subtitulo: Ronma/Souma)

R- Em, si, yo tambien le parti su maiz, si no no me habria enterado 

T-Um, traelo para aca si?, quiero hablar con el

R-Si, cuando salga del hospital

(Mundo de Fieles/Celes)

Un muchacho con un tatuaje de pajarito (uno que aprece un garabato) sale de una piscina(subtitulo: Kai/Fye) y una muchacha sale a auxiliarlo (subtitulo: Chin/Chii)

Chin-Oiga, señor, no puede seguir aqui depsues de haber encarcelado al rey Altura dentro de la piscina

K-Tienes razon, no puedo seguri en Fieles...ya no soy fiel al rey...-se pone un abrigo y se acerca a Chin-Nos veremos luego, tengo que ir con la bruja de las Diademas 

(Chachapon, donde bailan el chacha)

T-Churrogane, ¿porque te madrean tanto?

C- Porque en el cole nunca les quize dar mis churros a esos cabrones

T-Y porque los probocas ahora, ya no estas en el high school

C-PARA DEMOSTRAR MI FUERZA

T-Pero estas todo enyesado y en silla de ruedas tarado

C-NO ME IMPORTA

T-Te mandare a buscar el verdadero significado de la fuerza

C-No es necesario. Aqui traigo el diccionario

T-Te enviare con la Bruja de las Diademas-luego le lanza un sello

C-Que mierda me hechaste? 

T-UN sello, cada vez que te madreen, tendras menos fuerza, cuidate mcuho

C-Vieja zorra, NO OLVIDARE ESTO!!!!!!!

(Pais del Show)

Z-Vaya, que dia tan pesado- entra al castillo y ve a su hermano Tuya besuqueandose con el sumo sacerdote Yiunquinto-AH!!!!!!!, oigan, vayan a besuquearse a otro aldo, hay niños viendo esto

T-¿Que?

Z-Que acaso no ven que estamos en el horario infantil tarados?

T-LARGATE A TU CUARTO MOCOSA!!

Z-Te detesto- se sube a su cuarto y en el balcon contempla unas ruinas-Que andara haciedo Siahora en este momento?, SI, AHORA MISMO QUE HACE?

(Siahora dentro de las ruinas, poniendo unas sillas)

S-Dentro de poco, el bar con las teiboleras ya estara listo n0n

Z-Umf-de repente, empieza a flotar e hirse hacia las ruinas, de repente aparece al lado de Siahora

S-Ah?, princesa Zatura

Z-(voltea a verlo lenatmente...y luego le da una cachetada)-ACASO HACES UN BAR!!!????, Y ESOS TUBOS SON PARA TEIBOLERAS!!!!!!!!!!??????? 

S-CLARO...DIGO, CLARO QUE NO!!!!!!!!

Z-Si como n...-de repente, el salen unas alas de cristal y queda como en trance, Siahora la abraza para salvarla y sus plumas se quiebran y salen volando, en eso llegan Tuya y Yiunquinto, Tuya le da un puñetazo

T-Te partire tu maiz!!!!!!!! TARADO, AHORA MI HERMANA PUEDE MORIR!!!!!!!!

S-NO LO SABIA, LO SIENTO!!!!!!!!! 

Y-Te enviare con la bruja de las diademas para que te ayude a recuperar sus plumas-abajo aparece un hoyo y se van para abajo y caen en un jardincito

(subtitulo: YuckKon/Yuko)

Y-ASI que, vienes a pedirme ayuda para salvarla

S-DE VERADD ERES BRUJA, ¿COMO LO SUPISTES?

Y-Tu sumo sacerdote me mando una carta diciendome

S-Oh, si lo supuse

(en eso llegan tambien caidos del cielo Kia y Churrogane, aunque el ultimo cayo de espalda, lo cual le dolio mucho)

C-HAY, MI ESPALDA

K-Eh?, miren, al bruja de las diademas, como lo supuse, no el pusieron asi por nada- (luego vemos a la bruja llena de diademas por todos lados) 

C-lo sabia ¬¬

Y-Bueno, ya se a que vienen, que van a pedir y todo eso, tu, dame tu espada, tu, tu garabato en la espalda, y tu, perderas tu relacion con ese cadaver

S-AUN NO A MUERTO!!!!!!

Y-Como sea ¬¬-chasquea lso dedos-ya, ya, rapidito

C-Pinche cabrona-le da la espada

K-Eh, una cabrona, como me gustan asi nwn- le hace un garabato en una hoja y se lo da

Y-Muy bien, los acompañara esta criatura blanca llamada... Bokona

B-HOLA, SOY BOKONA, NO PARO DE HABLAR, ME ENCANTA HABLAR, TENGO UNA GRAN BOCA, SOY LA CRIATURA MAS PLATICADORA QUE HAYAS VISTO, ME VEO GORDITA Y QUE?, BLAHBLAHBLAH...

S-Ya veo a que el nombre 0.0 

C-PORQUE NOS HAS DADOE SA PORQUERIA????????

Y-Oigan, me gusta fregar a la gente, contentos?, Bokona, ya llevatelos 

B-BUENO, OKI DOKI VAMONOS CON BOKONA BODOKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!-se los traga y todos encimados dentro de un estomago

K-Bueno, mientras estamos aqui, hay que presentarnos, yo soy Kai I. KloudRight (NubeDerecha? 0.0), tu eres????

S-Yo soy Siahora

K-Y tu morenito?

C-No tengo porque decirte, me estas apachurrando la cabeza

K-Perdon

C-Ya que, soy Churrogane

K-Es muy largo, te llamare... Churrito

C-QUE??????????? 

(de repente caen en un monton de ruinas)

C-Donde coño estamos?

B-En un mundo muy fregado al parecer

K-Oye, Churrito, ya que hemos fraternizado, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? 

C-No

K-Hay, anda, solo una

C-O.K., venga, pregunta

K-Me regalas tu flooooooorrrrrrrrrrrr?????????

C- PINCHE CABRON!!!!!!!!!!!!!-le da un puñetazo

K-No, me refiero a la flor que tienes hay en el cinturon mal pensado- se soba el cachete

C-Pues di tarado- se la avienta en la cara

De repente llega un mcuhacho

???-¿QUE HACEN AQUI? 

C-Viendo el paisaje ¬¬

???-QUE MAL MOMENTO, EMPEZARA UNA GUERRA!!!!!!!!!, OCULTENSE!!!!!!!!

K-NO ME LO DIGAS DOS VECES-sale despavorido

Continuara... 

Aja, si, ya se, esto es una vil perdida de tiempo, y que?, si quieren seguri perdiendo tiempo y les da hueva encontarlo, no se pierdan Tsubalsa Chorrincle Cap. 2, donde el sentido comun, la censura y la educacion brillan...por su AUSENCIA


	2. Presentandose en el Barrio Jamón

Capitulo 2: Presentandose en el Barrio Jamón

???-Que mal momento, EMPEZARA UNA GUERRA, OCULTENSE

K-NO TIENES PORQUE DECIRLO DOS VECES-sale despavorido a ocultarse debajo de un coche volcado

C-Que puto tan cobarde ¬¬ 

S-Mejor hay que seguirlo

C-Que???, pareceríamos un par de gallinas-se escucha un explosión (que en realidad es una imitación de Bokona)

C-0.0………..LOS CABALLEROS PRIMERO!!!!!!!!!!!-en menos de un segundo aparece detrás del coche, apenas y puede tragar aire

K-JAJAJAJA, y yo soy el puto cobarde??? JAJA

Siahora aparece también detrás del carro volcado

S-Uf….ah?-Kai se acerca a Siahora y le pasa la mano por el brazo-QU…QUE HACES???????-de repente Kai saca una pluma

K-Esta……..es una de las plumas de la princesa cierto?

S-Em……………..si, ¿Cómo lo supistes?

K-Porque detrás tiene un mensaje que dice ''**Si se pierde devolver a la princesa Zatura en el País del Show Palacio en el centro de la ciudad**''

C-Eso tiene sentido…………..algo que no va con esta serie

B-Oigan, La Bruja de las Diademas no solo me hizo para viajar y hablar………ò.ó 

C-A no?, es lo que has hecho todo el capitulo pasado 

B-TAMBIEN ME HIZO PARA COMER, NO VEN QUE SOY UN BODOKE, ALIMENTENME!!!!!!!!!!

C-Hay, como friegas, ten un……..-busca dentro de su capa y saca un churro-UN CHURRO –una luz alumbra muy angelical

C- KAI, APAGA LA PUTA LAMPARA!!!!!!

K-Oh, lo siento n.n-apaga la lámpara y se la guarda

C-O.K…………….AH!!!!!!!!!!-Bokona se a tragado el churro y no suelta la mano de Churrogane-QUITENMELA!!!!!!!!!!!-agita la mano

S-Em……….que hago para dársela a Zatura

K-Presta-toma la pluma-Atrás tiene un instructivo, ¿vez?, en las letras chiquitas

S-A ver-la toma y saca una lupa y se poonealeer-Vaya, solo tengo que ponérsela en medio de……………..LAS BUBIS???????????

K-Vaya, en ese caso yo se la doy nwn

S-A no, yo se la daré 

??????-Ejem, de que hablan?-aparece al lado de Churrogane, el cual hecha otro grito de niña y le da un zape con la bokona que se esta tragando su mano

C-NO ME ASUSTES ASI HIJO DE TU………0.0……….¿de casualidad tienes madre o una perra?

??????-Para que?

C-Para poder insultarte tarado ¬¬

K-Oye, y tú eres………….

M-Ah, soy Masayopi Sainto o:p /o:p 

K-Como Seiya Santo????????

C-0.0-le da un zape-Piche cabron tarado

S-Em……….en…medio de las bu……………no puedo………-hay aproxima la pluma y la mano a en medio del pecho de la princesa, y luego, SUPERA SU MIEDO, pero la otra mano toca una de las y………….se desmaya-Toque…………su bubi…………0

K-Lo O-DI-O ¬¬

M-Oigan, dejenme hechar un vistazo, parece que todavia siguen peleando 

C-Quienes?

M-Las dos bandas

K-¿Para que pelean?

M- PARA SER LOS AMOS DEL ROCK!!!!!! PELEAN CON SUS MULANS!!

C-Mulans?, que nombre mas raro 

M-Todos tienen uno, oigan, ustedes son extranjeros cierto?

C-Te lo dire si me quitas esta bola de masa de mi mano derecha

M-Pero...esta en la izquierda 

C-ANDA O TE DARE UN CHURRO QUE NUNCA OLVIDARAS AMORFO CABRON

M- O.K.- jala a Bokona hasta que la saca y sale volando...no, no masayoshi, sino Churrogane hasta el lugar donde se aventaban notas musicales las dos bandas y lo andaban dejando sordo

C-HAY, LA MUSICA EMPEORA CON EL PASO DE LOS AÑOS!!!!!!!!!!!-se tapa los oidos

S-Ah?- se levanta y se soba la cabeza-¿Que paso?, _me di un buen sape_

K- Churrito cayo por haya cuando Masayopi le quito a Bokona

M- En realidad, salio volando con todo y la bola en la mano 0.0

Siahora sale disparado hasta donde esta Churrogane y jala a Bokona

S-Vamos Bokona, sueltalo, si no puedes morir SUELTALO

C- OH, GRACIAS por preocuparte por mi, pinche hijo de perra

Bokona suelta a Churrogane cuando ve que viene una bomba, d elo cual se eprcata tambien Churrogane

C-LO VEJETES PRIMERO!!!!!!!!!!!!- sale disparado, Siahora abraza a Bokona y una especie de perro (de esos que se ven corrientes y anorexicos XP) los protege

M-OH, UN MULAN DE ULTIMO NIVEL

C-UF, me salve...un que?

M-Los mulan tienen niveles, el mas bajo es el 1º, esos son unos mulans gigantesco y robustos, y los ultimos, que se ven mas chiquitos y debiles, tienen un gran poder

K- Pues...-mira el mulan de Siahora-Lo disimulan muy bien

M-Parece que ese chico tiene un Mulan muy poderoso

????-chicos, retirada!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

??????-JAJA, CABRONES, PUTOS Y COBARDES!!!!!!!!!!! JAJA

S-Ah?

B-ALIMENTO, HOY COMEREMOS TACOS DE PERRO!!!!!!!!- Intenta abalanzarse hacia el Mulan pero Siahora la detiene- TENGO HAMBRE

S-Uf, ...-El Mulan se hace una bola que se mete dentro del pecho de Siahora, leugo, los demas s eacercan a el

K-WOW, eso fue increible

S-Lo de la bola?

K- No, que ademas de cabrones y putos sean cobardes

S-Bueno, todos estan aqui...0.0...¿QUIEN CUDIA A ZATURA?

C-Na, ya esta grande que se cuide sola ¬¬

????-Oye, tu tambien tienes un Mulan de ultimo nivel

S-Y tu eres...

????-Oh, perdonen que no me haya presentado, yo soy Schongo, y soy el lider del team aqua, hay no, me equivoque de caricatura, soy de la banda LAS MANTARAYAS!!!!!!!!! 

K-Oh-levanta el dedo indice y anular de las dos manos- CHIDO!!!!!!!!!

SC-Quiero pelear contra ti muchacho 

S-Lo siento, tengo que hacer algo

SC-PINCHE PITO!!!!!!!!, PELEA!!!!!!!- se abalanza hacia Siahora

????-TOMEN AL JEFE-unos 4 lo sujetan

SC-ERES UNA MARIQUITA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- se lo llevan y se pierden a lo lejos 

K-Eso si fue raro

????-HOLA, ustedes deben ser los que mando la Bruja de las Diademas

S-Quienes son ustedes?

????-Ah, yo soy Sora Arriaagua y ella es mi esposa Amashi

A-Mucho gusto

S-Como supieron que vendriamos?

SA-Mi esposa es vidente

K-LA VERDAD ¬¬

SA-Bueno, somos fanaticos, teniamos boletos en primera fila, le debia un favor a YuckKon y decidimos acogerlos, ademas de que tienen un Mulan poderoso y asi nos protegen de los asaltantes

C- Todos son unos piches interesados 

K- Oh, Amashi- se acerca a Amashi- se mi AMA...shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?????????? w

A-Largate sopenco!!!!!!!!!- lo manda a volar con una cachetada

K-JEJE-se soba el cachete-Me gustan hechas fieras

SA- Acompañenos 

A-Oye, llevate a la desmayada

SA-Oh, claro nwn

(tiempo despues, en la casa de Sora) 

SA-Quedense con una condicion, NO TOQUEN A MI ESPOSA 

C-Y PORQUE ME MIRAS A MI, EL QUE PIDE FLORES ES EL GUERITO!!!!!!

SA-SOLO NO LA TOQUEN

C-QUE PALABRA DE ''NO LA TOCARE'' NO ENTIENDES CARA DE CULO!!!!!!!! 

S-Gracias por darle refugio a la princesa

A-No hay de que, solo mantenga alejado al ojo de corderito

K-Jeje, claro que mantendremos a Churrito alejado n0n

C-Te estas ganando un viaje alrededor del mundo cabron ¬¬

K-OYE, LA FLOR YA SE MARCHITO, QUE BAJA CALIDAD 

C-ME MARCHITASTE LA FLOR QUE ME ENTREGO AL PRINCESA TROMPOYO!!!!!!!!!!!! (o , si, la princesa ya entrego su flor :? ), TE PARTIRE EL CULO POR ESO, LA TENGO DESDE HACE 10 AÑOS Y NUNCA SE ME HABIA MARCHITADO!!!!!!!!!

(corretisa pro todo el cuarto) 

5 minutos despues...

Z-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 

S-Descuide princesa, yo recuperare sus plumas...cueste lo que

C-Ya, no seas cursi, no queda aqui y ademas pareces afeminado e idiota

S-Oye, a mi me pagan por decir esto ¬¬, aunque siento que olvidamos algo 

(Haya en el barrio donde salio el Masayopi y la guerra de bandas)

B-OIGAN, DONDE ESTAN???????? T0T, PINCHES HIJOS DE PERRA, SE OLVIDARON DE MI!!!!!! BOKONA BODOKE!!!!!!!! ME LA VAN A PAGAR CUANDO LOS ENCUENTRE!!!!!!!!!!!!! T0T

¿Conseguiran las demas plumas de la princesa? (musica de fondo, las groserias de bokona y sus lloriqueos), ¿Recordaran que olvidaron a Bokona?, ¿Bokona les partira su maíz por haberla olvidado?, ¿Zatura dira un dialogo acaso o ya esta muerta?, ¿porque hago estas preguntas? ¿que digo?, ¿donde estoy?, 

Sabemos que esto es una total perdida de tiempo, si lo quieren seguir perdiendo porque es mas facil perderlo que buscarlo, no se pierdan el 3 capitulo de TSUBALSA CHORRINCLE, donde el sentido comun, la censura y la educacion brillan...por su AUSENCIA


	3. ¿Qué pasó con Bokona?

Capitulo 3: ¿Qué pasó con Bokona?

Seguimos en la casa de Sora Arriagua, es de mañana, Sora esta arriando agua de un pozo que tiene en el patio (siiiiiii:shock: tiene patio), su esposa a salido y Siahora esta cuidando de Zatura, claro, la cuida con su subconciente... 

B-LEVAAAAAAAAAAANTEEEEEEEENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

C-Chingada bola de masa!!!!!!!!!!! son las 3 de la madrugada 

B-Sip, la hora en que voy a comer, pero no alcanzo el refri T.T

K-Yo te lo abro Bokona n.n-va a la cocina y se lo abre, de hay en emnso de 5 segundos Bokona hace un emparedado de 7 pisos, el cual se traga como si nada de un solo bocado

B-Satisfecha nwn

K- :shock, si tenias hambre

C-Y NO NOS DISTE CABRON!!!!!!!!

S-Ah?, porque tanto alboroto?-se taya su ojito izquierdo y medio se levanta

SA-Ah, ya despertaron nwn, anden, pongas esto, no pueden andar vestidos asi en la ciudad

C-Que hay de problema con nuestros trajes?, es cierto que son una mierda peor no es para tanto...

SA-No, es que este es otro mundo y deben vestirse como se debe

(5 minutos despeus) 

C-0.0-se mira al espejo-me veo como un pen...

K-ME VEO TAN MONO, HYU HYU!!!!!!!!!!!!!

S-No me sienta mal el traje

A-Ya llegue

C-Hay, que simplona, si ya estas aquí es obvio que ya llegaste ¬¬

A-ALGUN PROBLEMA PENDEJO!!!!!!!!!-pone cara malvada 

C-0.0...no- se hace chiquito

A-Lo supuse n-n

S-_Como logra vivir Sora con una mujer como ella? 0.0U_

A-Bien, supongo que ya deben salir, aquí los espera Sora, tengo que ir a trabajar, y, supongo que su acompañante necesita también cambiarse- dice refiriéndose a Zatura 

S-Em, si, se los agradeceria mucho, gracias-se va, y cuando sale se oye de fondo ´´SORA, CAMBIA A LA CHCIA, QUE ME TENGO QUE IR AL TRABAJO!!!!!!!´´´, luego Kai toma a Bokona en brazos y leugo se separa Siahora del grupo, llegando Churrito y Kai a un Taco Bell

K-Oh, miren, un Taco Bell, Y VENDEN CHURROS!!!!!!!!!!

C-Si quieres churros te pude haber dado ¬¬, bueno, en realidad no, jaja

K-...CHURRO BELL, QUE GRAN APODO TE HICE CHURRITO nwn

C-VUELVEME A DECIR ASI Y TE PARTO TODO EL CULO

K-Oye, churro bell, hazme un favor, carga a Bokona, es muy pesada

C- OO, cargar a esa pesa de 500 kilos?-la agarra y se la pone debajo de la camiseta, pareciendo que esta embarazado-Ya esta

K-Eh, se te ven unas longitas nwn

S-Encontraron algo?????????

K-Em, solo un taco bell nwn

S-Mañana sigamos buscando- se regresan a la casa, Arashi ya estaba ahí y luego llega Sora

SA-Hola, ya traje el mandado, anda Arashi, mi besito!!!!!!!!!!!

ZOPAS, Arashi le da una cachetada

Sora se soba el cachete

SA-Veo que no han encontrado nada :evil: 

S-Lo sentimos

SA-Descuiden

DING DONG 

SA-Quien sera?, AH, MASAYOPI!!!!!!!!!

S, C, K-MASAYOPI!!!!!!!!!!!

M-HOLA-masayopi esta vestido como repartidor de pizzas

K-Que haces aqui?

M-Alguien pidio unas 7 pizzas y esta es mi ruta

B-AL FIN LLEGO MI PEDIDO!!!!!!!!!!!-lo toma y s elos traga con todo y caja

M-Muy bien, 900 yenes

SA-QUE??????????????'

A-Uch, que bien, toma

M-GRACIAS POR SU COMPRA

B-YAM, a, ESTO ES POR HABERME OLVIDADO ANOCHE ò-ó

S-Que?-Bokona se le abalanza y le hace una llave-DU...ELE!!!!!!!!!!!!! 0 

K-Pero amaneciste aquí

B-SI PORQUE ME VINE EN CAMION Y TAXI!!!!!!!!!!! PERO ME OLVIDARON PINCHES HIJOS DE MIERDA!!!!!!!!!!!!

C-Te hubieras quedado hay y no estarías jodiendo aqui

B-Y ESTO POR HABERME TENIDO PEGADA A TU PANSA!!!!!!!!!!!- se le abalanza y otra llave

K-Y LA GANADORA ES BOKONA BODOKE!!!!!!!!!!!!-levanta a Bokona

B-VIVA YO, VIVA YO!!!!!!!!!!!!

C-Auch, esa es luchadora de peso supremo . 

S-Pero aun tenemos el problema de las plumas

B- DESCUIDEN HIJOS DE PERRA, CUANDO ESTEMOS CERCA DE UNA PLUMA-hace unos ojotes-MIS OJOS SE HARAN ASI

S-Era necesario usar el ''hijo de perra''?

B-Si, porque son unos cabrones pendejos y tarugos que me dejaron solita T.T, y eso dice el guión-muestra un guión-VEZ?

C-HOSTIA, PUES REGRESATE CON YUCK Y LISTO 

B-ES YUCK-KON Y CLARO QUE ME REGRESO-se sale y luego pasan 30 minutos

S-Ya, se fue

C-·&&/&&$·$"" 

k-$$&&"

S-0.0. Ah?, no les entiendo nada...

¿Que pasara?, ¿porque siahora no les entiende?, ¿en serio se fue bokona con yuckkon?, ¿sera posible que Arashi sera marimacha?, ¿lograran neustros protagonistas conseguir todas las plumas?, ¿Zatura ya murio?, ¿cuantos colores tiene el arcoiris?(hay, eso ya es del canal educativo 0.0, AGUAS PEDRADA)

Repetimos, pierdes tu tiempo, ahorrate molestias y no lo bsuques porque no lo vas a encontrar, asi que si lo quieres seguir perdiendo, no te pierdas TSUBALSA CHORRINCLE 4, aqui al educacion y censura brillan por su AUSENCIA


	4. Primerita fue la última

Ya estamos en nuestra 4 edición (si, voy a velocidad bestia XD), bueno, aqui les traigo el cuarto capitulo de este fic-parodia

Capitulo 4: Primerita fue la última

Es de noche, Zatura, poco a poco va abriendo los ojos (vaya, no esta muerta siempre XP), ve a un chico (siahora) al lado de ella, voltea a su alrededor, Kai esta dormidito, Churrogane dormido-sentado, se levanta lentamente y sale de la casa con una cara inocente.

De mañana... 

Siahora se despierta y estira, se rasca el trasero y se va a la cocina, donde esta Churrogane comiendo su típico churro y Kai diciendo cosas incomprensibles, Siahora empieza a dibujar en una hoja tres monitos buscando una pluma para que entiendan mas o menos, estos se levantan y salen. Luego estamos enfrente de un letrero 

S-mmmmmmm, ¿donde estamos?

C-Ese mugroso manjuu donde esta?-Todos se miran raro unso a otros

C-Entendieron lo que dije?

K-Parece que entonces bokona debe estar cerca 

C-Ni siquiera sabemos si se debe a su desaparición que no nos entendiéramos cabron

K-Pero yo se cosas que la bruja no nos dijo.

C-Si, lo dice quien se la pasa con una sonrisa boba en la cara

K-n.n-otra vez su sonrisa boba 

S-Bueno, hay que buscarla

Mientras, en otra parte de la ciudad….

B-Soy gordita, pero pesada, soy la baby, la bokona- va cantando esa canción, cuando se encuentra con Masayopi

M-Hola 

B-Hola

De repente son metidos en sacos

De nuevo con el trío masculino

C-Donde se metió esa hija de masa? ¬¬

k-No debe de estar lejos 

S-0.0...MIREN-señala un edificio muuuuuuuuuuy alto, donde estan colgados masayopi y bokona

K-Conque hay esta bokona

C-Cielos, pues al parecer le encanta la vista a esa puta cabrona

B-SOY GORDITA, PERO PESADAAAAAAAAAA SOY, LA BABY, LA BOKONA, LA QUE TE PEGA, QUE TE CANTA QUE NUNCA SE TE CAIGA NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

K-0.0...Canta horrible 

C-0.0-le cae algo verde en la cara

S-Y al parecer lanza gallitos, jeje n.nU

C-YA ESTUVO, CUANDO LA TENGA LA HARE...

K-Tranquilo 0.0

S-Vamos a salvarlos . -van hasta llegar al paio de lo que parece un templo-torre, ven arriba a un par de sujetos que le arrojan bolas rojas 

S-WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-Churrogane al rescate XP, ya, de repente saca una espadota y para las bolas y quién sabe que lanza a los sujetos

S-QUE FUE ESO?

C-Je, no te dije?, cuando nos separamos encontré mi mulan, todo feo y flaco pero me convino

K-HYU HYU

????-QUE ACEN EN EL SUELO IDIOTAS!!!!!!!!!!!!???????

K-¿Quién es ella? 

Sujeto 1: ¡Que acaso no lo saben?, ella es Primerita, la cantante mas famosa del momento y la novia de Schongo, además, fue bendecida con un mulan muy poderoso

Primerita: Aja, soy la primera en todo, por eso, fui la primera en atrapar a ese tal siahora para traer aqui a schongo

S-Pero, yo soy siahora, el es un repartidor de pizzas 0.0

P-0.0...A si?, bueno, al menos fui la primerita en saber…, Y SERE LA PRIMERITA EN ACABAR CON USTEDES!!!!!!!!!!!! 0

¿Podran nuestros heroes salir de esta?, ¿que gallitos lanzara esta vez bokona?, ¿zatura donde se metio?, ¿acaso primerita sera la primerita en salir vencida?, ¿Schongo usara por fin un chongo?, ¿cuando saldran los malos?, ¿CUANDO ME DEJARAN DE DAR TANTOS PINCHES DIALOGOS?

Lo volvemos a decir,e sto es una perdida de tiempo, ya, al PARECER LO HAS PERDIDO EN ALGO SIN EDUCACION, asiq ue no nos usen para una tarea de resumir un escrito. NO TE PIERDAS TSUBALSA CHORRINCLE 5. aqui la censura y la educacion se llevan el premio de nunca haber llegado a la premiación.


	5. Nuestra primera despedida…

Capitulo 5: Nuestra primera despedida…

Primerita: SERE LA PRIMERITA EN ACABAR CON USTEDES

C-Oh vamos, eres una chica O.o

K-Oye, estamos en un país con igualdad de géneros

C-NO TE METAS!!!!!!!!!!!

K-Yo me enfrentare a la dama nwn, CON, MI MULAN

S-O.O, ¿TIENE UN MULAN?

Detrás de Kai aparece un pajarito todo flaco semejante a un colibrí, que luego se mete dentro de Kai, este empieza flotar y luego cae al suelo de sopetón

S-Eso dolio 0.0

K-Jeje-se eleva-necesito practica

C-Quizás si no fuera un chingado colibrí no t e caerías

K-VA, CALLA CHURRO-BELL ¬¬

C--BASTA CON LO DEL CHURRO

Kai se dirige hacia Primerita

P-CON QUE ESAS TENEMOS-Primerita toma muuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho aire y luego-KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-lanza unas especies de K, I y A hacia Kai, quien las esquiva muy como si nada

S-FANTASTICO

C-Parece mariquita ¬¬

Kai termina acercándose a Primerita casi de boca, nariz-nariz 

K-Una chica tan linda no debería enojarse, te saldrán arrugas

P-A...RRUGAS?-cara traumada la pobre-ESO AFECTARIA MI CARRERA BUAAAAAAA-se pone a sollozar

SC-PRIMERITA, QUE HACES?

P-SCHONGO-KUN, TU YA NO VIENES A VISITARME CON ESO D ELA GUERRA DE LAS BANDAS DE ROCK, QUISE ATRAPAR A ESE TAL SIAHORA PARA QUE VINIERAS, Y ESTE IDIOTA GUERITO ME DIJO QUE ME SALDRAN ARRUGAS

K-NO, NO ES CIERTO OOU

SC-Nadie...le dice eso a MI novia

S-Primero, suelta a masayopi y bokona 

C-Solo a masayopi, a la bola de bolos te la regalamos

B-TE OI!!!!!!!!!!! Ò0ó

C-Esta bien-saca su Mulan, una mantarraya que mas bien parece solo una raya y va y corta las cuerdas, masayopi cae en una parte blandita y Bokona le cae encima y casi lo entierra

B-Huy, este colchón esta muy duro . 

M-Soy...Yiiiiiio' (Yo) T.T

B-MEKYO, SIENTO UNA PLUMA

S-Schongo, quisiera ver si tu Mulan tiene una pluma

K-De donde sacaste esa deducción?

C-No veo que lo hayamos dicho antes ni viene en este maldito guión 

S-Es una corazonada

SC-Muy bien, pues, empecemos 

M-ESPEREN, YO TENGO LA PLUMA, bueno, más bien mi Mulan-saca un Mulan que parece guardaespaldas fortachón 

S-0.0

M-Es del mas bajo nivel, pero da lo mismo, dámela- le entrega la pluma y este a Siahora-disculpa las molestias

S-descuida

C-Bueno, vamonos

5 minutos de caminata después...

K-MIREN, ES LA TAL ZATURA

de repente esta se desmaya 

S-ZATURA-HIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-va corriendo hacia ella 

K-Vamos?

C-Oye, el es el protagonista, que vaya el 

K-Cieeeeeeeeeeee…

C-Ya, pareces borrego ¬¬

Siahora le da una pluma a Zatura, esta abre los ojos

S-Princesa zatura

Z-, ...Quien eres?

S- OO… snif T.T, Soy Siahora, sus recuerdos se han dispersados por distintos lugares, yo y otros viajeros los estamos recuperando

Z-...A pesar de que no me conoces?

S-Aja.

K-snif

C-Toma, límpiate-le da un pañuelo

K-se suena la nariz, Toma, gracias

C-Em...te lo regalo 0.0 

Frente a la casa de Sora y Arashi, se despiden

B-GRACAIS POR PAGAR MIS PIZZAS

A-Cuando quieras n.n, pueden volver cuando gusten

S-Muchas gracias por todo

K-Adiós ama mía T.T

B-OKI DOKI, NOS VAMSO CON BOKONA BODOKE...AAAAAPUUUUUUUUUUUUU-se los vuelve a tragar y de nuevo en un estómago todos apretados

K-A donde creen que iremos a dar??

C-Que importa?, un mundo, otro problema ¬¬ 

S-Jeje

Z-...-hace una leve sonrisa

FIN

¿¿¿QUE SE LA CREYERON???; SU SUFRIMIENTO AUN NO TERMINA!!!!!!!!!!!!

NO SE PIERDAN TSUBALSA CHORRINCLE 6, CLARO, SI NO BAJA EL RAITING XP


	6. El encuentro con Chin Yang

2º MUNDO!!!:

INICIAMOS EL ARCO DE CHIN...

Capitulo 6: El encuentro con Chi Yang, HAY CHIN, era Chin Yang U

Después de un tiempo dentro del estomago de Bokona, luego son escupidos en un montón de cajas

B-HEMOS LLEGADO A OTRO PICHURRIENTO MUNDO!!!!!!!

K-Vaya, parece que me astille o algo 

C-Mientras no te hayas clavado toda la estaca, no me importa 

???-Quienes son ustedes?

Z-Ah?

S-Que quienes somos?

????-Acaso intentan alterar el orden de mi padre?

C-No conozco a tu pendejo padre y ya me incriminas?, que clase de lugar es este?

????-DEJALOS YA EN PAZ, no han hecho nada

????-Ah, Chin Yang, eres tu

CY-Aleja a tu enorme trasero y los de tus sirvientes lejos de aquí no me importa que tu padre se el Ryova

???-De acuerdo ¬¬-se alejan

CY-Discúlpenlo, no sabe nada-extiende la mano para ayudar a levantar a Siahora 

CY-Soy Chin Yang, ustedes son los Venenosa?

C-Ven que?

CY-Venosa, espías elite del gobierno, pasan por distintos pueblos para fijarse que el respectivo Ryova haga bien su labor, ellos hacen justicia en nombre del emperador, pero...pensándolo bien, ustedes no pueden ser los Venenosa, ¿son extranjeros?

K-Te lo diremos si nos llevas a tu casa buena dama

C-0.0, ¬¬

CY-De acuerdo vengan.

(En la casa de Chin Yang)

CY-Lamento ese revoltijo, pero desde que ese maldito es el Ryova, el y su hijo hace lo que se les place, todos los que han intentado enfrentarlos desaparecen misteriosamente

Z-Que cruel

C-Vaya, que debiluchos

B-CHURRO BELL NO DEBERIA HABLAR DE ESA MANERA 

C-AH, ERES UN FASTIDIO MUGROSA BOLA DE BOLOS ALBINA!!!! 

CY-NOS AYUDARAN?, POR FAVOR

S-... 

K-Claro, cualquier cosa por una damisela en peligro 

CY-Gracias, pueden quedarse en mi casa n0n

Las cosas se han puesto algo mal, ahora el grupo se a comprometido a salvar ese pueblito de mierda (como dice churrogane) y ni siquiera empezamos el segundo arco, ¿que les esperara al grupo, serán tan bueyes para ser güeyes?, NO SE PIERDAN TSUBALSA CHORRINCLE CAP. 7, y más vale que no se lo pierdan, si no los mando a que lo vuelvan a encontrar xD


	7. Un primer recuerdo, PUAJ

Capitulo 7: Un primer recuerdo, PUAJ

De repente y sin previo aviso, unos hombres llegan y rompen el techo y apuntando con unas lanzas amenazan a Chin Yang de que se entregue a la autoridad

CY- HIJOS DE SU PINCHE MADRE, ¡¡¡¡HAN ROTO MI TECHO!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿QUIENES SE CREEN???????? 

Soldado-Oh, lo...lo siento :s

Soldado 2- ¿De que te disculpas tarado?-le da un tortazo en al cabeza

C-NADIE ENTRA ASI A UNA CASA E INTERRUMPE UN DIALOGO CURSI DICHO POR UNA CHICA

Z-_Un comentario igual y te viene un zape ¬¬_

S-PATADA VOLADORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!-derriba a todos los solados y hace en una posee ''macho-men''

K-Era necesario todo ese alboroto? 0.0, acabas de romper mas el techo

S-Jeje, es que no me fijé cuando hice mi ''REMOLINO VOLADOR''

CY-¿AHORA QUEIN ARREGLARA ESTO???????? ò0ó

K-Churro Bell lo arreglara por supuesto

C-QUE DICES IMBECIL????????

CY-De verdad?, HAY, muchas gracias, aquí esta el martillo y los clavos y la madera –se lo hecha toda la montaña a Churrogane y se va como niña bonita

K-¿Te ayudo Churrito? 

C-Lárgate...

(ya en el techo) 

C-KAI, SIRVE D EALGO Y PASAME MAS CLAVOS

Kai agarra la caja de clavos, la avienta para arriba y todos se encajan en la cara de churrogane

C-ò.ó

K-_Traigan un extinguidor, que ya le sale humo de la cabeza :? U _

(en un puentecito, zatura y chin yang)

CY-De donde tu vienes debe ser muy bonito

Z-Pues, al verdad no recuerdo mucho, solo recuerdo un palacio entre un desierto, una recamara espaciosa, dos hombres en la sala principal besuqueándose, _de los cuales uno se parecía a mi hermano y el otro me viene recuerdo fugaz_...solo eso

CY-Debe ser triste 

Z-¿Solo recordar el palacio?

CY-No, recordar a 2 hombres besuqueándose, yuck 

Z-Jaja, supongo que si n.nU

S-Zatura-hime, hay esta, venga, quiero mostrarle algo

Z-Claro, te dejo Yin Yang

CY-Soy Chin Yang ¬¬

Z-...chin..., me equivoque, perdona chin

Zatura ya hablo por primera vez en la serie, ¿Churrogane se quitara esos clavos?, ¿le dejara marca?, ¿en este arco Kai repetira el dialogo de pedirle su florrrrrrrrrr a churrito? (no sean malpensadas amantes del yaoi, muahaha XD), ¿algún día Mara no me hará firmar un contrato en japonés para que no pueda pedir un aumento de sueldo?, o mas bien, ¿UN SUELDO?

No se pierdan Tsubalsa Chorrincle Cap. 8, y deja que la aventura digievolucione, hay no, esa es de otra caricatura, gomen me


End file.
